1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a quality control system, a quality control apparatus, a quality control method and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
With the sophistication and complication of technology, functions to be incorporated into a product such as an image forming apparatus as well as parts therein realizing such functions tend to increase, and the parts are linked with each other to carry out the processings of the product. Since these parts are required to have high precision and enhancement in the production efficiency thereof, they are manufactured in multiple enterprises and factories.
Therefore, when a problem such as poor operation in the product occurs, it is difficult to specify the part that has caused the problem and thus the parts are required to be checked one by one, which takes a lot of time to analyze the problem.